poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evacuation
(Pooh and friends pack their things) Cindy: Anything? Brock: Yep. That's anything. We have clothes, bathing things, teeth cleaning supplies and everything. Benjamin: Ok, let's get going. (In the kitchen) Shaggy: I guess I would have sandwich. Rabbit: There's no time to eat. Ray: Rachel? Rachel: Dad, you're really scaring me. Ray: I need you to get your suitcase. Rachel: Dad Ray:The one you brought bring it to me Ok? (Ray Open the caben And takes Everything.) Ray: Can you do that for me Darling? Ok? (Ray Run Upstaries into his room open the case take his gun.) Ray: Guys, hurry. We Dont have much time. (Pooh and friends run out to the car) Cindy: Oh my goodness. We won't fit in a car. Pooh: We need help. Ash: How? Twilight: I know! I can use the my flying spell on you. (Twilight casts spell on Pooh and friends, except Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, for they have their wings) Ash: Did it work? Twilight: Wait. I am trying to remember. Oh. Now I remember. Peter Pan taught us to think of the happy thoughts and to fly. Cindy: Really? Twilight: Now think of the happy things. Piglet: Hey! Look at me! I'm flying! Boo Boo: Yepee! I'm flying too! Pooh: Now we can follow the car. Ray: Guys, the car don't work. We need A working car and I know just that work. follow me. (the Others follow Ray) Woman: I don't think it's a fire Man: That Look like Smoke to me Robbie: What's happening. Ray: I Cant Tell You.now. we've only got about another minute. (Pelope runing down the streets) Ray: Please Please. (Ray Rachel and Robbie walk to the car that works.) Ray: keep it down Robbie: Ray im standing right beside you. Can You please answer me? Ray: Just Get in the Front seat Robbie. (Ray open the Van) Rachel; Whose car is this? Ray: Just get in. (He shut The door Manny: Hey Hey Ray! You were absolely right. I Had to Change the Sole... (Ray Get in the Car) Manny: Ray? Ray? Hey Ray? What Come On Open Up. Open the doo come! Open the door ray (Ray open the door) Ray: Get in Manny Get In Now. Manny: That Funny You Gotta Get out of the Car. You Can't take it. Ray: Manny listine to me pal. Manny; He Gots the Kids. Ray: Manny Manny Shut up! Manny: Daddy acting Crazy. Guy Gonna come back... Ray: Manny Manny I Dont have time to explane Manny: You're busting my chops. I Got a shop to run. Ray: Get in Manny! Manny: No Ray get out of the... Ray; Get in or Your Gonna Die! Rachel: (Crying) What do you mean? Manny: All Right get out of the truck I'm Not Kidding Now. Get Out Ray! Manny:I'm not gonna get in I'm Not gonna get in. (Rachel is Scare But look Behine) Ray: Manny: Get In with us. Manny: I'm Not Gonna Get In trouble. Twilight: Oh, that's relieve. Fluttershy: I have to let Ray let the man go in the truck. Pooh: That's very kind, Fluttershy. But I don't think he will listen. Fluttershy: We might find out. Ash: I agree with you. Ray; Close the door close it (Robbie Close the door and Ray Drive ) Manny: Hey Ray Bring the car back Ray it not my car! ( He Get by The Heat Ray Killing him) Twilight: Ok, let's go for it. (Twilight, Pooh and others fly) Fluttershy: Guy, wait up! (an building explosed) Ray: Get down Get down. (Rachel Get down) Rachel: Is it the terrorists? Ray: Just get down. Get down.! (The heat ray Destory the freeway A Gas Thank Fell hit the ground and cause Masstive Explosed) Piglet: What shall we do? Misty: We need to fly faster! The machine is shooting at us all! Twilight: Let's fly quickly, but don't get shot! (they escapes to the Road) (We get a view of the car slideing left and right advode the car on the road) Robbie; Where are we going? Ray: We gotta go we got the only working car around here. Robbie: Where Pooh And the others. Ray: Don't worried they behind us. Twilight got them fly. Robbie: Flying? Ray: She got wings. Pooh: Are Ray and others ok? Twilight: They are ok, Pooh. They're still in the truck. Ray: I'm not stopping until we're clear. Robbie: Clear for what? Ray: We Gotta go Robbie: What the heck is going on? Ray:Can You Shut Up We'er under attack. Robbie: By Who is attack us? (Rachel Sobbing and screaming) Ray: Rachel you need the keep it down. Ray: Rachel Rachel Shut up Rachel I Can't think Robbie: You Freaking her out! Ray: Look im driveing Do Someing. Guys Help Robbie clam Rachel down. Ash: Where are we going anyway? Twilight: I think he knows where we're going. Though I don't know. Pooh: I was afraid of this. Twilight: We will get to the safe place. Robbie: Ok Ok Put'em up Rach Make the arm. (He Cross his arms) Robbie: This Space right here this yours. This belong to you right You're safe in you space. Rachel: I'm Safe in my Space. Robbie: Nothing can happen to you. Rachel: I'm Really Scare. Robbie: I'm Gonna go to the front seat talk to Dad. Rachel: No Robbie: Be two feet away. Will You hold my hand? Rachel: Yes Robbie: You Gonna be Ok? Rachel: Yes Pooh: What is the giant thing? Twilight: The giant thing is called a Tripod. Pooh: How do you know this? Twilight: I read it about the galaxy. The tripods are the dangerous thing in the whole world. They use the heat-rays to shoot everybody. Rabbit: Oh dear. Mercy me. Piglet: Oh dear, mercy me too. Pooh: You know guys, I wish the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were here. Tigger: You're right, Buddy Boy. Twilight: Who? Pooh: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Their names are Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. They are the super heroes and our team. We helped them to save the world. Piglet: And we defeated one of our enemies, Shredder. Rainbow Dash: This is awesome! Applejack: I hope we will meet them. Robbie: I wanna know everything you know. Yogi: May we see your photo book? Pooh: You will when we get to his wife. Princess Paw: And that's where we're going.Category:ScenesCategory:Transcripts